


La decisión

by Munia



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, Juro que no escribí esto bajo el efecto de ninguna droga
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 17:15:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1949529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Munia/pseuds/Munia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jon Snow toma una decisión que cambiará su vida.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La decisión

Se acerca el invierno. La nieve cubre los bosques norteños con un manto tan blanco que, en comparación, el cuervo que me observa desafiante desde lo alto de un árbol desnudo y quebradizo parece la encarnación misma de la oscuridad. Sus ojos son dos pozos tenebrosos que amenazan con disolverme en su negrura.

Arranco a duras penas mi mirada de la del ave y examino los alrededores. He venido hasta estos parajes desiertos en busca de un bendito momento de soledad, y soledad es lo que encuentro. Me hallo a un par de horas a caballo de Winterfell y, en esta zona, los claros comienzan a hacerse cada vez más abundantes. Lo que una vez fue un río se ha convertido en una serpiente de hielo que ondea a duras penas a través del gélido terreno. Aún es de día, pero cuando vuelvo a posar la vista en el cuervo es como si anocheciese en mi alma. Por algún motivo, su presencia me recuerda que los hijos bastardos de la nieve no encajamos en ninguna parte.

El viento, que parecía eterno hasta hace unos instantes, ha dejado de soplar. Nieva, pero el silencio es absoluto, innatural. Mi caballo está quieto como un muerto. El cuervo abre el pico y grazna, una, dos, tres veces, y de inmediato sus alas se agitan y emprende el vuelo. Lo sigo con la cabeza, y de pronto percibo una figura diminuta en medio de la nada, la figura hermosa y oscura de una niña cuyos cabellos son tan largos que se extienden a su alrededor como una mancha de tinta sobre un pergamino. Mis labios se entreabren en una plegaria a los antiguos dioses; mi cerebro empieza a creer en los rumores de que las fronteras entre mito y realidad quizás estén empezando a caer con la llegada del invierno.

Sacudo la cabeza, como negando lo que ven mis ojos. El cuervo se ha posado junto a la minúscula criatura, y ella le acaricia el plumaje con suavidad. A continuación, me mira y me sonríe, y yo tengo la sensación de estar viviendo un sueño, así que cierro los párpados con fuerza y, cuando los abro de nuevo, la niña y el ave han desaparecido. El sonido ha retornado al mundo y el cierzo sacude mis cabellos con fuerza.

Entonces, escucho un ruido. Me giro bruscamente sólo para descubrir a Fantasma, que trota hacia mí con algo en la boca. Lo cojo. Es un medallón de bronce frío y pesado, antiguo. El anverso muestra el huargo gris de la Casa Stark; el reverso, una pared interminable.

Abro la mano enguantada y dejo caer el colgante. Los copos que descienden del cielo descolorido construyen poco a poco un túmulo a su alrededor. Al cabo de un rato, doy media vuelta, espoleo mi caballo y regreso al castillo de mi padre como si nada hubiese sucedido. Sin embargo, algo en mí ha cambiado. Pronto partiré para el Muro. Mi decisión está tomada.

**Author's Note:**

> Escribí este fic como parte de mi participación en el juego que montaron en la web de Canal+ mientras emitían la primera temporada de "Juego de Tronos", allá por el 2011. Por aquel entonces, sólo había visto un puñado de capítulos de la serie, así que una no tenía mucha idea de lo que estaba escribiendo. Por si a alguien le pica la curiosidad (que lo dudo), las reglas para el relatillo eran:
> 
> \- Debe ser un escrito original, creado en su totalidad por el jugador.  
> \- Debe tener título y desarrollo.  
> \- El relato no debe sobrepasar las 500 palabras. Si lo sobrepasa, no será contado como posible ganador.  
> \- Tiene que estar relacionado, de alguna manera, con Juego de Tronos. Sin spoilers.  
> \- La narración será contada desde el punto de vista de un personaje.  
> \- El relato deberá incluir, como mínimo: un río, un medallón y un cuervo.
> 
> Pues eso. Si has llegado hasta aquí, ¡gracias por leer! Y, si no lo has hecho, pues da igual lo que te diga, porque para el caso...


End file.
